Perfect Day Senior Year
by anterrian
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Day. New challenges await the Inu gang as the adjust to life in Kagome's time. Please read prequel first for understanding. M for some foul language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did oh the things I would have that sexy boy do.**

**Perfect Day: Senior Year**

Now that Kagome and Inuyasha were back in Tokyo, Kagome has to finish high school. She enrolled Maru, Mochidzuki, and Mayonaka into school with Sota, warning them just to call him Sota not uncle. As for Suta-Raito, she was enrolled into kindergarten right down the street from the high school. The first day back to school was a breeze, she aced all of her exams, thanking the gods that she was given 500 years to study and get it right. She rushed out of school, ignoring Eri calling her to get to Suta's school to pick her up. Her friends follow:

"Kagome wait" Ayumi yelled

"I can't, I'm late" Kagome yells back

"Late where?" Yuka says

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry" Kagome says running down the stairs

"She can't tell us?" Eri says

"Let's go to her house, we'll find out what's going on" Hojo says

The four of them left to go to the shrine. Meanwhile Kagome goes to pick up her youngest.

"Mommy!" Suta yells running to her mom

"Hey baby, how was school?" Kagome asks

"It was fun, the teacher said that I was really smart for a 5 year old, and I told her that it was because my mommy is a genius." Suta says smiling

"Oh thanks pup, mommy appreciates that. Let's go home." Kagome says

"What about everyone else?" Suta asks

"Oh grandma picked them up when she got Sota" Kagome explained

"Ok, mommy, we can go home now" Suta says

On the way home, Kagome picked up her friends scent close by and prayed that they weren't headed to the shrine. Upon arriving home, she realized that her friends really were heading in her direction.

"Inuyasha, I'm home" Kagome says

"Mom's home" Mayonaka says

"Are the twins here?" Kagome asks

"Yes, they are doing their homework" Mayonaka says

"Good, where's daddy?" Kagome asks

"In the backyard tending the garden" Mayonaka says

"Ok go help Suta with her home work please" Kagome says

"As you wish mom" Mayonaka replies with a smile

Kagome walks out the house and into the backyard.

"Inuyasha, we have a problem" Kagome says sadly

"What's wrong, mate?" Inuyasha inquires

"We have to tell my friends the truth. They are at the shrine right now" Kagome says

"Why do we have to tell them, we've lived for the last 500 years without unnecessary humans knowing" Inuyasha says

"Yes, but we moved around and it's going to get harder to lie as the pups get older" Kagome replies

"Ok koi, we'll tell them" Inuyasha says hugging her

**Meanwhile back at the shrine**

"Oh, hello Mrs. Higarashi, we're here to see Kagome, is she home?" Hojo asks

"No, I'm afraid she doesn't live here anymore, she lives in the big house next door." Mrs. Higarashi responds

"Oh wow, ok I guess we'll go see if she's home" Eri says

They all turn to walk down the shrine steps.

"When did she move?" Yuka asks

"I don't know but we'll get her to tell us" Ayumi answers

"We're here; ready I'm ringing the door bell now." Hojo says

The doorbell rang and Suta answered the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" Suta asks

"Yes, we're looking for Kagome" Eri replies

"Oh ok, mommy someone is at the door for you" Suta yells

"Mommy?" The confused 4 say together

Kagome using youkai speed ram toward the door, slowing down when she realized who was there.

"Hey guys" Kagome says with a smile "Suta go help your daddy"

"Ok mommy" Suta says running off

"Kagome, what did she mean calling you mommy?" Hojo asks

"She's my daughter" their jaws drop "come on, I'll explain, Inu come here a sec" Kagome calls

"Yes koi" Inuyasha says entering the room with Suta at his heels

"Sit down for a minute, Suta go wash up for dinner, tell the others" Kagome says

"Ok mommy" Suta says running off

"Inu, it's time to explain" Kagome sighs

After about a half an hour of explanations. Hojo finally speaks up.

"Is this why you never wanted to date me? Hojo says sadly

"Well I couldn't date you and go back and forth to the past" Kagome says with a smile

"Besides the moment I would have smelled you on her, I probably would have tried to kill you" Inuyasha smirks

"Oh" Hojo says

"Anyway, would you like to meet the rest of the pup, I mean children?" Kagome asks

"Yes" was the collective voice

"Pups, come down here I have some friends to introduce you too" Kagome yells

A few seconds later, a stampede could be heard as the four children bolted from their rooms in hanyou form.

"Pups, human form please, we don't want to scare our guests" Inuyasha says before the children are visible "and walk" he adds

"Yes mother" Maru and Mochidzuki asks together

"Come here and sit down you three" Kagome says

"Awww twins" Eri says as the children sit down

"Ok, from left to right we have Sesshomaru…"

"Maru" Sesshomaru says cutting Inuyasha off

"Maru, don't interrupt your father" Kagome scolds

"Sorry dad" Maru says

"As I was saying Sesshomaru, Maru for short, Mochidzuki, Chi for short; both 10, Mayonaka, age 8 and Suta-Raito, age 5" Inuyasha concludes

"Where did you get their names" Yuka asks

"Well the twins were born on the night of the full moon. Sesshomaru is named for his uncle and Mochidzuki means full moon. Mayonaka was my midnight baby. Born exactly at midnight, And Suta…" Inuyasha cuts Kagome off

"And Suta-Raito was born on the night of the new moon, under the stars, we were traveling. When she opened her eyes for the first time, the stars reflected in her clear blue eyes. So star light became her name" Inuyasha finishes

"Plus it's a trend, my nephew's name is Mikadzuki, new moon, the night he was born nearly 500 years ago" Kagome says

"Well you all know the truth; you've seen my home and met all my children except for Shippo. He should be home soon, he's 550 years old, we adopted him when he was a kit, after his parents were killed and he needed a home" Inuyasha says

Just then six noses go into the air as someone approached the door.

"Auntie Rin" The children rang out

"Maru go get the door" Kagome says

Maru gets up to let Rin in.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, we didn't smell you or Mikadzuki." Maru says confused

"We were hiding pup" Sesshomaru says "We smelt humans"

"I guess you get to meet everyone, I sense that Shippo is near" Kagome says

As the rest of the pack enters, Kagome introduces them to her friends.

"Wow, he's gorgeous" Eri says

"So is his son" Yuka says

"Girls, Sesshomaru is taken" Rin says

"Shippo is cute too, for a Kitsune" Ayumi says

"Hey cousin, there may be hope for us yet" Mikadzuki says

"Shh, our mother's will hear" Shippo whispers

"I heard that pup" Kagome says "Remember I know your thoughts"

Both Shippo and Mikadzuki gulp and hide behind their fathers.

"Oh, no you don't" Sesshomaru says

"She hits too hard" Inuyasha says

"You better say you're sorry boys" Rin says

"We're sorry" the say together

"Anyway you're more than welcome to stay for dinner" Kagome says

"We wouldn't want to impose, you have a lot of mouths to feed" Hojo says

"Please, this is nothing we always make more than enough, plus we have the room. The dining table seats 30" Kagome says

"We couldn't have you make more for us" Eri says

"Nonsense, do you know how much growing pups eat" Sesshomaru says

"Rin and Kags always make more than enough, that's why dinner is always here or at their place" Inuyasha says

"Yeah we usually cook for t30 anyway" Rin says

"Yeah even though it's only 10 of us most nights" Kagome says

"So what's 4 more" Shippo adds  
"Ok, we'll stay for dinner" Yuka says


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did oh the things I would have that sexy boy do.**

After dinner the children went upstairs to take baths and prepare for bed with Shippo and Mikadzuki's help, as Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, Hojo, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka move it the living room to talk things through.

"Wow Kagome, Rin, dinner was awesome" Hojo says

"Yeah and you were right, they sure can eat" Eri says

"Ok thanks you guys" Kagome says

"We're glad you enjoyed it" Rin says blushing

"Enough chit chat, we need to talk" Inuyasha says

"About what?" Yuka asks

"About the four of you keeping this a secret" Sesshomaru says tonelessly

"Oh that" Ayumi says

"It's very important for you not to say anything. I can explain having a 5 year old, somewhat, while I'm barely 18. But I cannot explain the other 4" Kagome says

"Well we only have a month till winter break, then graduation would be a couple of months away" Hojo say

"The question is: Can you keep a secret for a year?" Inuyasha asks

"I'm sure we can" Eri says "No, I know we can"

"I just wish we knew sooner, we could have helped cover for you" Ayumi says

"I know I just didn't know how you'd take it" Kagome says

"But it's not too late for you to help now" Sesshomaru says

"Yeah, if someone gets suspicious, you can stop them in their tracts" Rin says

"True, Kagome, I know I could have never won your heart, but I'll do this to win your friendship" Hojo says with an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes as the other sweat drop

"Calm down boy, you don't have to win her friendship, you already have it" Inuyasha says

"If you weren't my friend I would have never told you" Kagome says smiling

"Oh, I guess you're right" Hojo says a little embarrassed

"Oh wow, it's getting late" Yuka says

"Yeah you guys better head home I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents" Kagome says "Wow, I sound like I'm old. I'll see you tomorrow"

They all rise to leave giving Kagome a hug, all except Hojo who got a funny look from Inuyasha, so he offered to shake her hand instead.

The following month was great, the pups stayed out of trouble, no one was suspicious, Kagome's grades were top of the class and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's business was more successful in Japan then it ever was in America. Who knew that everything they collected over 500 years of travel would help start a very popular antiquities store. They didn't sell everything; everything they sold was bought over the years to sell. Some items were bought a dozen at a time and stored. Moving everything was a pain but it wasn't hard for them. When the collection got too large, they would build a house to use as storage, and go back for it a little at a time. They still have stashes world wide. But here, now they have become very wealthy. They all had law and business degrees amongst many others that were important or needed at the time. Christmas was already here and dinner would be at Rin and Sesshomaru's. The women, Mrs. Higarashi included, cooked, while the pups' young and old played games and the men along with grandpa watched from the sidelines.

"Well Rin, looks like a meal for 40 again" Kagome says

"The way the pups are playing I don't even think we'll have leftovers this time" Rin sighs

"But Kagome, honey there's only 12 of us. My grandchildren do not eat that much" Mrs. Higarashi says

"No mom, they don't eat that much at your house" Kagome says

"I've never seen them eat that much" Mrs. Higarashi replies

"I believe our pups are just being kind to your pocketbook, Mrs. Higarashi." Rin says smiling

"Maybe so Rin, but I told you to call me mom" Mrs. Higarashi states

"Sorry mom" Rin says

"Mom, haven't you noticed how much food we have in our refrigerators? They eat so much we have to grow our own gardens, hello we start dinner at 10 am." Kagome says

"While we were traveling, Kagome even had to learned to perfect Ramen from scratch for Inuyasha" Rin says

"Then unfortunately, Sessy started eating it too, Mr. 'I don't eat human food' loves it. Now they only eat it if we make it from scratch" Kagome says dropping her head

"How often do you make it" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"Every Friday" Kagome says

"It's a lot of work too; it takes a couple of hours. I make the noodles while Kagome is at school and when she gets home, she finishes" Rin explains

"Unfortunately the pups like it too, can imagine making ramen from scratch, enough for 25? Kagome asks

"Oh Kagome is it that bad?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"No, it's not bad, it's hard work. I've gotten used to it over the past 500 years. I've even taught Inu and Sessy to cook for themselves on a stove, not just a bon fire. I only really make ramen, Inu starts everything else when I'm at school with Rin's supervision" Kagome says

"Look girls, the kids are playing tag and Shippo's it" Mrs. Higarashi says

"Yep, he'll be it for a while, they cheat" Kagome says

"How?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"They hide their scents or jump high in the trees" Rin says

"Or the put up barriers" Kagome adds

"You allow them to cheat like that?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"It helps them hone their powers, he finds them eventually" Rin says

"Besides Shippo is used to this game, him and Zuki played the same way and he cheated without having holy powers" Kagome laughs

"Oh" Mrs. Higarashi says watching the children play

"See, he caught Chi and Sota" Rin says

"Well Sota's human and new to this version of the game, but Chi is almost a pro" Kagome says looking down to cut vegetables

"My, my, he's caught Zuki" Mrs. Higarashi say. With this declaration the girl's heads snap up "WHAT!"

"But Zuki is a pro" Rin says

"I'm impressed, Shippo's getting good" Kagome says

"Yeah and it only took 500 years" Rin says laughing

"You know girls this will be the first American style Christmas I've ever celebrated" Mrs. Higarashi says

"I know, it's what the children wanted, they got used to it" Kagome says

"I understand but 2 turkeys, 2 hams, a roast, and 15 different side dishes both American and Japanese?" Mrs. Higarashi questions

"I know, I know wait till you see them eat" Kagome says while Rin laughs

"Mommy?" Suta says running into the house

"What is it pup?" Kagome asks

"I'm hungry is lunch ready yet?" Suta asks

"Yeah it is, go tell the rest of the pups" Rin says

"And tell them to wash up, thoroughly" Kagome adds

"Ok" Suta says running out the door

Next thing they knew, there was a stampede up to the bathrooms then back down to the kitchen table for lunch.

"Kags, what's all that noise for?" Inuyasha asks

"Smells like lunch time" Sesshomaru says with his nose in the air

"Lunch, yum" grandpa adds

"Yes lunch, now go wash up" Mrs. Higarashi says.

The three males grumble under their breath.

"I don't care who you are, how old you are, who you're mated to, set a good example and go WASH UP!" Mrs. Higarashi yells

They jump up and run to the bathroom with youkai speed, leaving poor grandpa behind. When they got back, they sat down and smiled innocently. Kagome, Rin and Mrs. Higarashi served lunch and then sat to eat.

"Shippo, I was meaning to ask you, how did you catch Chi and Sota first?" Rin asks

"Well Chi was trying to hide himself and uncle, so they just stuck out. Shippo says smiling

"It's not my fault; I can't but up a barrier that strong yet" Mochidzuki pouts

"It's ok, you'll get stronger" Kagome says encouragingly

"Mmm, Kagome this sandwich is delicious, is it tuna salad?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"Actually it's salmon" Kagome replies with a smile

"Salmon salad? That's different" Mrs. Higarashi says

"Yeah Kaede taught me to make it. I really miss her sometimes" Kagome says with tears in her eyes

"When did she die?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"She died about 25 years after I was born" Mikadzuki says

"She was really nice and a powerful miko" Inuyasha says

"But not as powerful as mama" Shippo adds

"I learned a lot from her. She was like a mother when I couldn't come home. You would have liked her mom" Kagome says

"I probably would have dear" Mrs. Higarashi

"Great lunch mom" Suta says

"Thanks baby, you ready to go play again?" Kagome asks

"Yes mama" Suta replies

"Ok then, pup outside, men TV, women kitchen" Sesshomaru says with a smile

They all separate to their designated areas leaving the women to clean up and finish dinner.

"Kagome is cooking always this much work for you and Rin?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"Yeah it is, it takes a lot to feed a pack of Inu-youkai" Kagome smiles

"Can you believe that Christmas is tomorrow?" Rin asks

"I know, it's been a fast month" Mrs. Higarashi says

"Do you think the pups will be up at dawn again this year?" Kagome asks

"Zuki and Shippo are trying their best to wear them out so who knows" Rin replies

"They're up at dawn every year?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"Yep" the girls say in unison

"That's why we do dinner on Christmas Eve. Load them with food after running them down, they're up at dawn. Play all day; barely eat dinner and usually fall asleep in their plates" Rin laughs

"Zuki wasn't even this energetic when he was their age. Maybe we're just getting old Rin." Kagome says

"Kags, you don't look a day over 150" Rin replies

The ladies start to laugh uncontrollably as they prepare the turkeys for roasting.

"It's a good thing you have 3 ovens and 2 stove tops in here Rin" Mrs. Higarashi says

"I know what you mean, dinner would take so much longer to prepare if I didn't" Rin says

"How did you get the contractors to put all of this in here?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"We told them that we were running a catering business out of our homes. They agreed after that" Kagome says

Three hours later, dinner was ready and Mrs. Higarashi was fast asleep, in a chair, using her elbow for support.

"Poor mama, she's so tired" Kagome says

"I think all this cooking did her in" Rin says with a smile

"Probably, I'll let her rest in one of the guest rooms till dinner is served" Kagome says walking toward her mom.

Kagome then transformed to her youkai form and gently picked Mrs. Higarashi up to carry her to bed. She moved so gracefully down the hall that it looked like she was floating on air. She laid her down, covered her with a blanket and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Mean while in the dinning room, Rin made the guys set 13 place setting on the table. When they started to complain, she glared and made them start over; setting everything that would be found on a table at fancy restaurant. Figuring Rin could do worst to them, they stopped complaining. Rin and Kagome sat the food out on the table. Only thing left to do was round the pups, wake mom, and have everybody wash up. Sitting down to dinner, they laughed and talked. Kagome was moved to tears when she realized that once again she had her entire pack with her all at once, sharing a meal. Picking up the scent of tears, Inuyasha looks over at Kagome.

"What's wrong koi?" Inuyasha asks

"It's just with all of us sitting here, I really miss Sango and Miroku" Kagome says as tears fall from her eyes

"Kags, it's been over 400 years, why are you sad now? Sesshomaru asks

"Up until now, it's been youkai only in our pack, now that there are humans again, I began to miss them" Kagome smiles

"Oh, Kagome" Rin says thoughtfully placing her hand on Kagome's

"I'm fine, really, time for dessert" Kagome says getting up

After dessert, the children were sent to prepare for bed leaving the adults to talk and clear the table.

"You guys sure it's ok for all of us to stay here tonight?" Inuyasha asks

"It's fine little brother" Sesshomaru says

"But we would be adding 10 to the house" Kagome says

"Yes and we have 10 bedrooms" Rin adds

"That's right" Kagome smiles "Shippo, Zuki come here!"

They run down the stairs.

"Yes mom" Shippo asks

"Ok, you'll have a room to yourself, put the twins together, and put the girls together. Grandpa, Sota will be with you, is that ok?" Kagome asks

"Yes, that's fine" Grandpa says

"Good since that's settled, Shippo help Suta and Zuki get the rooms together" Rin says

"Ok" they say together as they head upstairs

Once baths were taken, teeth were brushed, and kitchen cleaned; they retires to the living room to watch a movie, The Little Mermaid, Suta's favorite. The others decided to let her watch it since it was Christmas and it made her happy even though she's seen it a hundred times. Times like these make everything feel perfect, like time freezes. Suta was the first to fall asleep, quickly followed by Mayonaka. Kagome and Inuyasha took them to bed. When they returned the twins and Sota were nodding off and about 15 minutes later they too, were getting carried to bed. It was about midnight when the movie went off; both Mrs. Higarashi and Grandpa were fast asleep. Mikadzuki and Shippo carried them to bed while the others headed off to their rooms. Once Sesshomaru and Rin got to their rooms, he promptly locked the door.

"Mate, why did you lock the door?" Rin asks

"So the pups won't wake us at dawn" Sesshomaru replies

"But you lock the door every year and every year one of them gets in" Rin laughs

"One day I'm going to figure out how" Sesshomaru sighs

"Anyway, good night love" Rin says laying down

"Good night Rin" Sesshomaru says turning off the light and giving her a kiss

**Back With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Ok, we have 5 hours till dawn" Inuyasha says looking at the clock

"I know, I thought the pups would have tired out long ago" Kagome says stretching

"Who do you think will wake up first, the twins?" Inuyasha asks

"Maybe, Suta might wake up before them, she was asleep first" Kagome replies

"That's true. Good night koi." Inuyasha says rubbing nose with her

"Good night" Kagome says turning off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did oh the things I would have that sexy boy do.**

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke with a strange pressure on his chest. When he opened his eyes he saw the most crystal clear blue eyes string at him.

"Suta its 4:30" Inuyasha says grabbing the clock

"I know daddy, I was excited" Suta responds

"Baby it's before dawn, don't you usually get up at dawn" Inuyasha asks

"Yes, but I'm reeeally excited" Suta says bouncing

"Ok, ok, hey do me a favor. Go wake Uncle Sesshomaru then the others ok" Inuyasha says with a smile

"Will do daddy" Suta says running off out the room

"Kags wake up" Inuyasha says nudging her

"It's not dawn yet" Kagome replies sleepily

"I know, but our youngest was sitting on me" Inuyasha says

"Already?" Kagome asks shocked

"Yep, you were right. I sent her to wake up Sess" Kagome says smiling

"Why would you do that" Kagome inquired

"Because he locked the door again, he'll never learn" Inuyasha replies

"Oh, should we tell him that the pups use their claws and powers to pick the locks" Kagome asks

"No, it's much more fun when we let him wonder how they get in every year. Inuyasha smiles

"You're so mean to him" Kagome says getting up and getting dresses

"Let's just call it revenge for all those years of neglect I received from him" Inuyasha says walking towards the bathroom

**Back with Suta in Sesshomaru's room**

Sesshomaru stirred in his sleep when he felt the bed move, brushing it off as nothing more then Rin, he rolled over. Suddenly, he too felt a strange pressure on his chest. When he opened his eyes, he realized that once again someone got passed the locks.

"Good morning Uncle" Suta says with a smile

"Good morning Suta-Raito" Sesshomaru responds

"Did you sleep well" Suta asks

"I was until you sat on me. You do realize that dawn is in 45 minutes right?" Sesshomaru asks

"I know, gee you sound like daddy" Suta pouts

"Merry Christmas little one. Don't you have siblings to wake up?" Sesshomaru asks her as Rin wakes up

Suta gasps and tears out of the room to wake her brothers and sister, twins first. Just then Rin sits up and looks towards the open door

"Got in again huh?" Rin asks

"One day I'm going to figure out how they do that" Sesshomaru says

Rin laughs "One day we'll tell you, but until then, you'll never figure it out love, don't try. Come on, time to go to the tree" Rin says

As they leave their room, they run into Kagome and Inuyasha in the hall.

"Sess, when are you going to stop locking the door?" Inuyasha smiles

"You sent her didn't you?" Sesshomaru asks

"At least I made her wait a bit, did she sit on you?" Inuyasha asks

"Yeah, you too?" Sesshomaru inquires

"Yep" Inuyasha responds as they reach the tree

When they sat down on the couch, Suta was jumping up and down, while the twins dozed back to sleep and Mayonaka just glares at her sister. When Sota, Mrs. Higarashi and Grandpa entered the room a few minutes later; Shippo and Mikadzuki start handing out gifts.

"How did you guys beat me here" Sota asks

"We're youkai, remember?" Mochidzuki replies yawing

"Yeah we ran" Maru says stretching

"More like we were drug down the hall by a hyper active little sister" Mayonaka adds bitterly

"Shippo did you give Suta chocolate again?" Kagome asks laughing

"No, mama but some of it is missing" Shippo replies

"Sorry brother" Suta says "I meant to ask"

"I'm sure it's ok pup, just no sugar before dawn. Deal?" Inuyasha says

"Deal" Suta says

Soon after, the children opened their gifts. Mochidzuki, Maru, and Sota all received Xbox 360 with 10 games, each, one system for each of them. Mayonaka, who loved to sew received a top of the line sewing machine with 6 reels of material and 50 different colors of thread. Suta, who loves to draw, received a brand new easel, paints, markers, pencils, and everything else she could want to use to create with. Shippo and Mikadzuki stopped asking for gifts years ago. Since they lived through hundreds of Christmases, there wasn't much left that they didn't have, so they told their parents to count them out. Their parents having hundreds of Christmases themselves completely understood and stopped buying for each other as well. For grandpa, they gave him a beautiful antique lamp for the shrine that came from Inuyasha's era 500 years ago. And for Mrs. Higarashi, a gorgeous silk Kimono that belonged to Sesshomaru's mother.

"Sesshomaru, this is beautiful. Simply exquisite" Mrs. Higarashi says

"It belonged to my mother, it hasn't been worn in almost 1000 years" Sesshomaru says

"I…I can't accept this, it's important to you" Mrs. Higarashi says

"Yes it is important to me, but the day I was instructed to refer to you as mom. You may not be biologically mine but you are now my mother. Passed from one mother to another, given to you as a gift from your eldest son. Sesshomaru says

"But Sesshomaru" Mrs. Higarashi starts

"Mother, please take it" Sesshomaru insists

"Ok, if it's that important to you" Mrs. Higarashi smiles

The children separated to different rooms to explore their gifts, leaving the adults talking. The children played all day, the boys with their video games, Suta painted, and Mayonaka measured and started cutting patterns. After dinner, it was time to go back home. After packing up, Kagome and Inuyasha ran the gifts home and went back for the kids. When they came back the children, Sota included were laid out in the middle of the floor, sleep. Everyone decided to grab a child and head home, with Mikadzuki and Sesshomaru's help.

"And to think, it's not even 9:00 yet" Kagome laughs


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the things I would have that sexy boy do. :) **

Just like clockwork New Years came and went, then just like clockwork it was time to go back to school. Kagome wasn't too pleased about not spending all day with her pack once again. But school was a necessity. The following month when by without a hitch, it was perfect. She was passing exams left and right, she was doing great. The children were doing equally as well with their school work. But then one day tragedy stuck their happily family. Mrs. Higarashi rented a car to drive down it Kyoto to spend the day with her sister. About five miles outside the city, her car was stuck by a drunk driver. When the hospital called the shrine, grandpa panicked and called Inuyasha. Inuyasha and grandpa headed to the hospital while Sesshomaru and Rin picked up the twins, Mayonaka, and Sota; Shippo was instructed to go get Suta and Kagome. Shippo got to Suta's school in record time and had no problem withdrawing her from school. On the way to the high school, Suta could feel his tension and it started to affect her too.

"Shippo what's the matter?" Suta asks

"I can't tell you right now, I'll tell you when we get mama." Shippo replies

"But why are we going to get mama." She asks

"Because it's important, we're almost there. Please stop asking questions." Shippo says

When the get to the high school, Suta stops walking and starts crying. The tension she was sensing from Shippo began to overwhelm her and she didn't know what else to do. Shippo just let her cry while he sniffed out Kagome's classroom. Kagome on the other hand, could sense them as soon as they were 5 classes away. She could smell Suta's tears and did what any protective parent would do; she got up and headed to care for her pup.

"Miss Higarashi, sit down please" Her teacher says

Before Kagome reached the front of the class, the door flies open and in walks Shippo while holding a sobbing Suta's hand.

"Mama?" Shippo says "We have to go"

"What's wrong Shippo" She asks holding her hands out to Suta "Come here pup"

"Young man, is there a reason you are interrupting my class" The teacher asks

"We have to go, its grandma, there was an accident" Shippo says starting to cry

"What! Ok, let's go" Kagome says without second thought

"You are not going anywhere, Miss Higarashi" He says stepping between Kagome and the door

"Didn't you just hear what he said, my mother is in the hospital" Kagome says

"Well I don't believe him, he also called you mama, what is he to you really, your boyfriend" he says

"Ewww, that's gross he's my brother and she's our mother, meanie" Suta says in-between tears

"Please, as I was saying, to be released from school you need parental consent. Now please take your seat" he yells

"No, my children and I are leaving, my mother is hurt, you insensitive bastard" Kagome bites

"Sit down child" he yells grabbing her by her arm, getting dangerously close to Suta

"Sir with all due respect take your hands off of me before I do it for you" he complies "now let's get something straight. My mother is in the hospital injured critically, and you won't let me go. I swear to you if my mother dies while I'm here arguing with you, nothing save the grace of the gods will keep you from my wrath" she says with red eyes and bared claws and fangs.

Completely satisfied with the stench of fear rolling off him, she turns to address her friends

"Eri, would you guys mind dropping my belongings by my house later?" Kagome asks

"Sure no problem" Yuka says

"Excuse me Miss Higarashi, but I can't let you leave" her teacher says finding confidence and standing up

"What sis you say to me? SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" she screams and he sits without second thought, earning a chuckle from the class

"Thanks guys, come on Shippo" Kagome says leading them out the class

"Mama, you lost your temper, Papa's going to be upset with you" Shippo says

"Yeah I know, once we get clear of the school, we take to the roofs I'll carry Suta, ok?" Kagome asks

"Ok mama" Shippo replies

Just as Kagome commanded, as soon as they were clear of the school, to the roof tops they went. Suta calmed down during the trip, it was only 10 miles to the hospital they would be there in no time. Looking over at Shippo nostalgia hit Kagome hard. She starts staring at Shippo with a lost look in her eyes. To Kagome this reminded her of the past. Just switch her with Inuyasha, Suta with Kagome and Shippo with Kirara and things are just as they were. Tears once again start to flow down Kagome's cheeks.

"Mama what's wrong?" Shippo asks

"Oh nothing, just thinking" Kagome replies

"About Sango and Miroku again?" Shippo inquires

"Yeah, are we almost to the hospital?" Kagome asks

"Just a few more blocks" Shippo says

"Ok" Kagome replies

When they arrived at the hospital they ran into Inuyasha at the door.

"Where's mama? How is she? Is she ok?" Kagome asks frantically

"She's still in surgery, they didn't tell us anything yet" Inuyasha says "What took you guys so long?"

"Well I didn't have any trouble picking up Suta, but..." Shippo trails off

"He had one hell of a time getting me" Kagome says bitterly

"What happened?" Inuyasha asks

"Well the teacher didn't believe me." Shippo says

"What!" Inuyasha yells

"Stupid human" Kagome mutters

"What did you do, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks

"Nothing" Kagome replies

"What did you do Kagome?" Inuyasha asks annoyed

"I said nothing" Kagome replies raising her voice

"Papa, let it go" Shippo warns

"No, what the hell did you do Kagome?" Inuyasha yells

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome screams

"What the hell, you took that fucking collar off of me centuries ago, don't you remember? Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asks concerned

"Inu I'm sorry, I lost my temper with his stupid ass" Kagome says

"And?" Inuyasha asks

"And she started to transform" Shippo says

"Just the fangs, claws and eyes, and I kind of threatened to kill him" Kagome says embarrassed

"We've been mated way too long, it's ok, we'll deal with it later" Inuyasha laughs

"I can't believe I threatened to kill him" Kagome says

"It's ok, everyone is waiting for you inside, go on" Inuyasha says

Mrs. Higarashi didn't get out of surgery till about an hour later. Everyone paced the waiting room while the children slept having nothing better to do. When Kagome saw the doctor, she ran to him with tears in her eyes.

"How's my mother?" Kagome asks

"She's ok now, still critical" the doctor replies

"What are her injuries?" Inuyasha asks

"She had sever internal bleeding, three bruised ribs, a punctured lung, and a fractured wrist" the doctor says

"When can we see her?" grandpa asks

"In about 15 minutes 2 at a time" The doctor says leaving them alone

"Ok, grandpa and Sota go first, then me and Kagome" Inuyasha says

"Yeah, I'll heal her internal injuries and speed up the external" Kagome says

"Just be careful sis" Sota says

"Of course little brother, always" Kagome smiles

After about 10 more minutes of waiting, a nurse came to escort them in. Grandpa and Sota first then Kagome and Inuyasha. When the room was clear, Kagome let her miko powers go to work. Concentration hard, she was very careful to heal her external injuries, just the internal. After a few minutes, Mrs. Higarashi began to stir.

"Kagome, is that you dear?" Mrs. Higarashi asks weakly

"Yeah mom it's me." Kagome says smiling

"What happened? Where am I?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"You were in a car accident, you're in the hospital. ICU, to be exact, though I doubt you'll need to be here anymore. I'll call the doctor to move you" Inuyasha says getting up to leave

"Oh, mama I was so worried. I have something to tell you when you're up to it" Kagome says

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"Well, my teacher refused to release me from class, and I kind of threatened to kill him" Kagome says embarrassed

"Well, a parent conference will probably fix that." Mrs. Higarashi says smiling

"That's not all, I kind of lost my temper and starting transforming" Kagome says "just eyes, claws and fangs" she added quickly

"Kagome, it'll be fine, although I'm sure you've been around Inuyasha way too long" Mrs. Higarashi says laughing

"You sound just like Inuyasha" Kagome laughs just as the doctor walks in with Inuyasha

"My word, your son-in-law was right, you do look better, let me examine you" the doctor says approaching the bed

After checking her out thoroughly and then checking her out again to make sure he didn't make a mistake. He issued orders to have her moved into a private room.

"Doctor? When can she be discharged" Kagome asks

"Well I would like to keep her over night for observations, she is healing really fast its amazing" The doctor says

"Well I guess I have a good bloodline" Mrs. Higarashi says nervously

"Maybe, I'll go tell the nurse to move you" The doctor says leaving

"As soon as you're home, I'll finish healing you, I just can't take the risk here, ok?" Kagome says

"I understand, you go on home, you can come get me tomorrow." Mrs. Higarashi says shooing them away

"Ok, mom, we'll call you" Inuyasha says leaving the room

"Bye kids" Mrs. Higarashi says

"Bye mom" Kagome says closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Gomen nasai to everyone who has actually been awaiting an update. I've been busy with work.

Just as the doctor stated, Mrs. Higarashi was released the very next day. When they got home, Kagome healed her completely, just as she promised.

"Dear, when are you going back to school?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"I guess I'll go back on Monday. I'll probably get suspended, if not expelled" Kagome replies

"Like I told you yesterday, I'm sure everything will be fine considering the source of your anger" Mrs. Higarashi says

"Yeah, I guess. Mom, I think you should still visit auntie, take Sota and grandpa with you. She will be very pleased to see you" Kagome says

"But what would I tell her 'Your favorite niece is a demon, she fixed me', I don't think so. Besides, I don't really think I could drive after that" Mrs. Higarashi says uncomfortably.

"Tell Auntie that I'm a very powerful miko, she'll understand that. We'll even take you and pick you back up." Kagome smiles

"I don't know" Mrs. Higarashi says uneasily

"If you're nervous about the car, we'll carry you" Kagome says

"Carry us?" Mrs. Higarashi questions

"Well, how do you think we traveled in the feudal era? A lot of times Inuyasha carried me or we rode on Kirara." Kagome says

"Who's Kirara? You never mentioned her before" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"Kirara was Sango's companion, a nekomata youkai. I wonder what happened to her." Kagome says absentmindedly

"I think we'll take a car" Mrs. Higarashi says smiling

"Ok, I'll go talk to Sesshomaru" Kagome says as she gets up to leave

Kagome went home and called Sesshomaru at his office. He agreed to give Mrs. Higarashi and the others a ride to Kyoto when he arrived home. Right as Kagome hung up the phone, the doorbell rang, Shippo answered.

"Hello, mom's in the kitchen" Shippo says to the visitors

The visitors, who are Hojo and company, walk to the kitchen to see Kagome, who is preparing an after school snack for her children.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Kagome asks

"We're fine, how's your mother" Eri says

"She's fine, I healed her" Kagome smiles

"That's good" Eri replies

"Is Mr. Sitgo still freaked out?" Kagome inquires

"Yeah a little, you scared the crap out of him" Yuka laughs

"I kind of lost my temper. I've been around Inuyasha way too long" Kagome says embarrassed

"Here's your backpack and homework" Ayumi says

"I won't be back till Monday, so would you mind picking up and bring my homework. We can study together and you can turn it in for me. What do you say?" Kagome asks

"That sounds great, right girls?" Hojo says

"Right" the girls say together

"Besides Kagome, you're a great cook" Eri says

"Thanks, the pups will be home soon, let me feed them and then we'll do homework." Kagome says with a smile

Just as Kagome predicted, five minutes later Inuyasha walked in the door with all the children in tow. The children immediately headed for the kitchen for their snacks. After, the pups were separated to do their homework, Kagome and company cleared the table to study and do homework. About half an hour later, Rin came over to start dinner, and Rin got five new helpers. Food prep took about half the normal time and now all that was left was to cook it. Well part of it anyway, it was sushi night. Once everything was ready and the table was set, the pack was called to dinner. Sesshomaru had just gotten back from taking Mrs. Higarashi, Sota and grandpa to Kyoto and walked in the door just as dinner was served.

"Perfect timing as always sister" Sesshomaru says sitting down at the head of the table, opposite Inuyasha.

"What can I say; I have a great sense of smell. One that rivals your own, brother" Kagome smiles

"Once again our presence is graced with your human friends Kagome" Sesshomaru says

"They even helped to prepare dinner" Rin says

"I think they've earned a place in our pack, don't you Kagome?" Inuyasha asks

Yes, they've always been there for me. Through thick and thin" Kagome smiles "Guys we would be honored in you would join our family"

"What do we have to do?" Hojo asks

"Nothing, just promise to be there if anyone needs you" Shippo says

"I think, no, I know that we can do that, right guys?" Hojo says

"Right" They say together

"Good that's settled, let's eat" Sesshomaru says

After dinner, the pups were sent to take baths and dress for bed, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Mikadzuki went home. Hojo and the girls helped clean up, and then they went home taking Kagome's homework, and promising to see them tomorrow. About an hour later, everyone in the house was sleeping peacefully, all except Kagome, who was having a nightmare. For some reason, she was forced to relive the days her best friends died. This particular nightmare stopped haunting her about 50 years after Kohaku's demise. But now it was back. She woke up in a cold sweat, left the bed and went to sit in the living room in the dark, she curled into a ball. About ten years later Inuyasha realized that she wasn't there and woke up. He followed her scent, when he located her, he couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome was sobbing, shaking uncontrollably, sweating profusely, curled up, and holding tightly to her knees.

"Did you have a nightmare, love?" Inuyasha asks concerned

"Yeah, I did, one that I haven't had in over 300 years" Kagome says quietly in between sobs

"Sango and Miroku again?" Inuyasha inquires

"Yeah" Kagome responds

"You've been thinking about them a lot. I wonder if it's a sign" Inuyasha states

"I don't know. I just can't watch them die over and over again every night" Kagome says as fresh tears fall

"I know, come to bed. You don't have to sleep, just let me hold you" Inuyasha says and Kagome agrees

Everyday for the rest of the week after school, Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, would come over to do homework, help with dinner, stay, eat, and go home to repeat the next say. And every night, Kagome would try to sleep just to be haunted by her pack mates' deaths, so she stopped trying. Next thing she knew, it was Monday morning and she hadn't slept in 6 days. On her was to school after she dropped off Suta, she thought she saw a cat that looked just like Kirara. She just shrugged it off and continued her walk to school. When she got to class, she greeted her classmates and sat down.

"Kagome, you look tired. Haven't you slept?" Eri asks

"No, not for the last 6 days, nightmares" Kagome says

"Oh, hopefully it will pass soon" Ayumi says trying to sound hopeful

"Yeah" Kagome says

They all sit down as Mr. Sitgo enters the room.

"Miss Higarashi, please go see Mrs. Nasawa, she wants to talk to you" Mr. Sitgo says nervously

Kagome got up, gathered her things and walks to the principles office. When she arrived she was instructed by the secretary to wait inside. When she sat down in front of the desk she thought to try and get some sleep. She must have dosed off for a second because she didn't even smell the new principal and the one, no two others enter the room with her.

"Miss Higarashi, my name is Mrs. Nasawa. I'm the new principle. How are you today?" Mrs. Nasawa asks

"I'm doing fine, thanks" Kagome says lifting her head to make eye contact

"What's the matter child you look like you've seen a ghost: Mrs. Nasawa asks

"You… you look like someone I knew years ago" Kagome says as tears well up in her eyes

"That's interesting. In lieu of your mother's accident I brought in someone to speak to you. This is Sandy, our student counselor and Minori, head of security. Mrs. Nasawa says pointing behind Kagome who turns with widened eyes, standing up.

"Sango, Miroku? Impossible!" Kagome says just as she faints

"Oh dear, this is too much for her" Mrs. Nasawa says

"Here, I'll put her on the couch, help me my dear" Minori says

A few minutes later, Kagome began to stir.

"Are you alright child?" Mrs. Nasawa asks

"Yes I thought I saw" She cuts off opening her eyes "Kaede is that really you?"

"Aye, child it's me in the reincarnated flesh and they really are Sango and Miroku, reincarnated of course" Mrs. Nasawa says

"I guess this explains my nightmares, so wait, I really did see Kirara?" Kagome asks

"Yeah, she's bee following my soul for 5 generations now" Sandy says

"But what nightmares, my lady?" Minori asks

"I've been reliving the final hours of your lives" Kagome says starting to cry

"Oh dear, ye have been haunted child?" Mrs. Nasawa asks

"Yes, 6 days, no sleep. Oh I can't wait to tell Inu about this. I'm so happy to see you again" Kagome says

"You look about as happy as we were when we finally found each other" Sandy says

"See this is the first time we've been reborn in the same place, so we knew that this was the right time to try to find you again" Minori says

**Flashback**

It was the first day of school and Sandy was so nervous. She had just moved to Tokyo and didn't know anyone. All of the other 9th graders had probably with each other since birth. She was afraid that she wouldn't fit in. When she walked into her homeroom, she saw a boy in the front row that looked so familiar. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Miroku?" Sandy asks quietly

"My name is Minori" He says lifting his head "Sango?"

"Actually, Sandy this time around" Sandy laughs

Just then Minori jumps up and gives her a bone crushing hug which she happily returned.

"I've been looking for you for so long, too long" Sandy sobs

"Shh, don't cry. I know 400 years is way too long to be apart." He whispers only for her ears to hear

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the teacher walk in and clear her throat, they didn't sense her approach them. It wasn't till she put her hands on their shoulders that they realized anyone else was in the room.

"Old friends I see, please sit" the teacher states

"We're sorry Miss" Minori looks away from Sandy "Kaede?"

"Actually my name is Katy, Mrs. Nasawa to you. Please sit" Mrs. Nasawa says

"Yes ma'am" they say taking seats next to one another.

As soon as Mrs. Nasawa took roll, she talked to her students about how important high school was. She even pointed out how it is used to reunite old friends, using Sandy and Minori as examples, and then the bell rang.

"Sandy, Minori, May I see you a moment?" Mrs. Nasawa asks

"Sure" Sandy replies

As the class empties out, they made their way to her desk.

"Sango? Miroku? Is it really you, of all the times I've been reborn, this is the first time I've ever seen either of you." Mrs. Nasawa says

"Yes, Lady Kaede, it's us. Have you run into Kagome yet?" Sandy asks

"No, but it must be a good sing that we're all here together. We'll find her this time." Mrs. Nasawa says

"Good we'll meet you after school" Minori says

**End Flashback**

"That's a great story. I'm so glad to see you again. Please come to my house for dinner tonight. Everyone will be so happy to see you. And I can introduce you to my mom Kaede, I mean Mrs. Nasawa" Kagome says

"Its fine child, call me by what you know me when we're alone" Kaede (Mrs. Nasawa) says

"We would love to come to dinner Kagome" Sango (Sandy) says as everyone agrees

"Great, we'll do an old fashioned ramen night; Inuyasha will be please it's still his favorite you know. Kaede may I use your phone please?" Kagome asks

"Certainly" Kaede says

**On phone**

"Hello?" Rin answers

"Hey, let's make ramen tonight" Kagome says

"What's the occasion?" Rin asks

"We're going to have special company so add three and call mama, I want them there too" Kagome replies

"Who's the three?" Rin inquires

"It's a surprise" Kagome laughs

"OK, I'll head to your house in a few" Rin says

"Thanks bye" Kagome says

"Bye" Rin says as Kagome hung up the phone

"Was that Rin?" Sango asks

"Yeah, wow 16 for dinner" Kagome says excitedly

""16?" Miroku (Minori) asks

Yeah, you have to meet the pups. Dinner is at 6:00 I live in the big house next to the shrine" Kagome says

"We'll be there" Sango says

"Oh and Kagome, do apologize to Mr. Sitgo" Kaede commands

"If you wish" Kagome says leaving the office


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha**

Kagome went back to class and apologized, the rest of the day just dragged on. When the bell signaling the end of the day rang, Kagome used youkai speed to get to Suta's school to pick her up. Once there, she instructed Suta to climb onto her back, and to the rooftops they went.

"Mommy what's wrong" Suta asks

"Nothing I'm just really excited. I have a surprise for everyone." Kagome explains

"Oh" Suta says hugging her mom's neck tighter

They made record time getting home. Just as she opened the door, Rin got her attention.

"What, did you do, fly?" Rin laughs

"Rooftop to rooftop" Kagome smiles "Let me do my homework and I'll help"

"Ok" Rin says

About 45 minutes later Inuyasha enters with the rest of the pack, all 10 of them, human and youkai.

"Ramen? It's not Friday." Inuyasha notices

"I know it's a surprise, set the table for 16" Kagome says

"16?" Sesshomaru asks

"No questions just do it" Rin commands

"Yes ma'am" Inuyasha says saluting her and laughing

The children did their homework while their father and uncle set the table. At about 5:30, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Kagome yells opening the door

"Good evening" Miroku says

"Hi, come into the living room" Kagome says showing them the way

"You have a lovely home Kagome" Sango says

"Thanks, Inuyasha, Shippo I have a surprise for you" Kagome says sniffing

"What's wrong child?" Kaede asks

"I smell Kirara, where is she" Kagome asks as Kirara comes into view "Oh, Kirara I missed you too" she says as Kirara nuzzles her neck

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asks entering the room "Monk? Slayer? Old hag?"

"Yeah it's us you old dog" Miroku says

"But in this life they are Sandy, a counselor at school, Minori, head of security, and Katy Nasawa, principle" Kagome explains

"Kirara!" Shippo yells running to the neko youkai.

Kirara just mews as Shippo picks her up to hug her.

"What's all the commotion?" Sesshomaru asks entering the room "Well if it isn't the Monk and company, it's about time.

"What's that supposed to mean Sessy?" Rin asks

"It's about time the seven of them found each other again" Sesshomaru says

"Let's head into the dining room and I'll introduce you the pups" Kagome says

They all headed to dinner and Kagome introduced everyone that the trio didn't know. They caught up on old times by telling the children stories. While Kaede and Mrs. Higarashi talked about the Kagome they both knew and how depending on what side of the well she was on, she was a completely different person. They laughed and talked into the night, well after the pups were asleep. Around 2 am everyone left to prepare for tomorrow. For the first time in 400 years Kagome felt truly complete and for the first night in 6 days, she slept, looking forward to school for the first time in her long life. The next few months flew by at an incredible rate. They spent almost every day after school together, just as they did 500 years ago, just with a few additions. Before Kagome knew it graduation day was here. She graduated with top honors as class valedictorian; she had a grade point average of 4.8, which made everyone proud. While she was giving her speech, she looked out in the crowd at the faced of her pack. Mrs. Higarashi, grandpa, and Rin were crying. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Mikadzuki and Mochidzuki tried not to look bored. The twins, Sota, and Mayonaka were quietly playing hand games. And poor little Suta-Raito was asleep in her daddy's arms. When she glanced through the students, Hojo was smiling while Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were also crying. Sango and Miroku were standing at the door smiling; Kaede was on the stage behind her with tears in her eyes she even caught a glimpse of Kirara in a tree outside the window. As she stood there giving her speech she realized that what started off as 6 youkai, traveling to meet up with family in the future, they grew exponentially to 21. (Human and youkai) As she stood there giving her speech she realized that it didn't matter how short a human life was, it didn't matter that she was immortal, she would live this life time like it was her last. And as she stood there finishing her speech looking at her family, her pack, she realized that this day, this perfect day, unlike the thousands before it was truly the first day of a perfect life.


End file.
